beboroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Jo Winchester
This character was created by Random Jo Rebekah Winchester (A.K.A: Joana Jennifer Wyatt, Joana Rebekah Hayes, JJ or JR) is the bioligical daughter of Shayna and Lucifer and the bioligical step-daughter of Jordon Wyatt. After being tortured for nine years in her home town, Joana ran away and after two weeks is found by the Winchesters who take her in and she becames a member of their family. In season eight, after a visit to her Fiancé Ryder, Jo becomes pregnent, something which was deemed impossible. Background Joana Jennifer is the bioligical daughter of Shayna and Lucifer though the first some-what fatherly figure in her life was Jordon Wyatt since Shayna married Jordon two days after Joana was conceived. When Joana was born, Shayna noticed something diffrent about her daughter and Shayna's father Micheal visited Shayna and Joana while Jordon was at work. Micheal saw Joana and noticed three birthmarks on Joana's right arm. When he saw Lucifer's mark on Joana, he told Shayna what she feared the most, Joana was an angle/demon hybrid. When Joana was taken to the church for her Christening, only Micheal and Shayna were aware of Joana's true parentage but when Joana was dipped in holy water, she cried with pain and people noticed her skin burning. Joana was taken away from Shayna and Jordon since she would harm them. Micheal witnessed everything and his anger towards his brother grew because of what he did to Shayna. Joana grew up tortured everyday because she was Lucifer's daughter though they weren't aware she was Micheal's granddaughter as well. When Joana was six, her mother was allowed to visit her though Joana believed that her mother was the one who asked for this to happen to her so she just ignored her mother when she came. The following day, Micheal snuck in to see Joana. Joana was startled by Micheal's appearance but Micheal explained to Joana what truly happened, that the church took Joana from Shayna who knew since Joana was born that Joana wasn't human. Micheal then told Joana that she should always watch her back because she could never know who her enemies are. Micheal left but promised to return to let Joana go. When Joana was nine, Micheal came back with Shayna, who helped Joana escape the church and run away. Joana did and after two weeks, she witnessed John kill a demon and when John saw her, Joana was brouised all over. John took Joana in who said her birth name was Joana Rebekah Hayes, but John gave her the name Jo Rebekah Winchester and she has gone with it ever since. She also met Sam and Dean who she knew straight away had a huge part to play in the Apocalypse which her whole town knew about. Since she was an experianced fighter, she started hunting with Dean and John though when Sam left, Jo begged him not to go because she "hasn't kicked his butt enough times." This caused Dean, Sam and Jo to crack up and Sam said "You've kicked my butt about seven hundred times and Dean's eight hundred." Sam then left, much against Jo's wishes. Ten years after she ran away and two days before Dean shows up on Sam's doorstep, Jo went to visit Sam. When she arrived though, Sam complained saying "you're interupting my date, I love you sis but another time, please," but Jo says that Dean and their dad are out hunting a demon and said it was to dangerous for her so she came her. Sam then allowed her to stay, introducing Jo to his girlfriend Jessica. Jessica said that Sam had told her about Jo and how Sam would always win in a fight to which Jo cracks up and says she has prove it's quite the opposite. Season 1 Jo is staying at Sam's place when Dean shows up and asks Sam to help him hunt a demon. Jo is seen ignoring her brothers Dean shows up but when Jo hears their father has gone missing, she walks over to them and asks Dean what happened. Dean explains to both of them but when Sam says no, Jo glares at him and yells at him for saying that. When Azazel kills Jessica, the Winchesters go on a road trip to find their father. Jo helps her brother kill any Supernatural creatures. Early in the season, when the siblings learn they have a shape-shifter on their hands, Jo goes off for a small walk around the town where she runs into Azazel, who calls her a traitor to her kind but Jo knocks him unconcsious before Sam and Dean show up. She walked away and her brothers find her walking around the place, not a single scar suggesting she just had a run in with a demon. When Jo learns that Sam is having visions of the future, she begins to worry and soon finds out he was fed Azazel's blood when he was a baby. Jo, fearring for her brother, asked him about these visions. Sam tells her everything and Jo fears the worst. She then tries to contact Azazel, who tells her what he did to Sam when Sam was a baby. Jo walks away, but again, doesn't tell her brothers about Azazel. When John contacts Sam about a new hunt, Jo agrees with Sam about having to find their father but Sam makes Jo stay with Dean calling it too dangerous. Neither siblings are truly aware that Jo is an angle/demon hybrid status so they are unaware that Jo was secretly following Sam but told Dean she was just going to spend a few nights at her boyfriend Ryder's place. When Sam met a girl called Meg, Jo instently knew Meg was a demon. Meg notices Jo and asks Sam if he'll excuss her for a few minutes, which he does. Meg walks over to Jo, saying that she must be the girl she heard Azazel told her about, the angle/demon hybrid. Jo dissmisses Meg but Meg drags her out where Sam sees her and walks over to her, asking what the hell she was thinking following him. Jo lies and says she came here to visit Ryder and that it was a complete coincidence that she ran into them. Sam believes Jo but Meg doesn't, but goes along with the story she does. When Sam has another vision about a man being murdered and Jo tries to get Sam to stop having them. WIP Category:Females Category:Supernatural Characters Category:Supernatural Non-Canons Category:Non-Canon Females